


Hellbound • Elijah mikaelson [ one shot]

by Okamiikage



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Mutant Reader, Original Character(s), Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiikage/pseuds/Okamiikage
Summary: if Avery- an overpowered Hellhound on the run-were to have found herself literally in the hands of Elijah mikaelson, being carried Out of a burning building.Only to find that she was not only the one to cause the fire, but she was the one to gift each of those people with another chance at life- by rising them from the dead.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Hellbound • Elijah mikaelson [ one shot]

**Summary:** _if Avery- an overpowered Hellhound on the runwere to have found herself literally in the hands of Elijah mikaelson, being carried Out of a burning building. _

_Only to find that she was not only the one to cause the fire, but she was the one to gift each of those people with another chance at life- by rising them from the dead. _

~

I carry no weight. In fact; I don't believe I'm Carrying myself at all.   
The last thing I remember was Lashing out at that Guy that ran into me. My powers got the best of me, resulting in An explosion. That poor cafe- and those civilians. I killed them all, and brought them right back. 

When I hastily turned on my heals, ready to bolt I found my body colliding With What I believed to be some sort of brick wall- only to find A man Looking me over in sheer curiosity. 

I was going to snap at him, but at the time my power was uncontrollable. I gargled Flaming Lava- spat it into the floor. My Forhead started burning- a literal piercing pain surged from the brink of my skull, throughout my body. 

I gazed back up into his Defening chocolate orbs, only to collapse in his arms. Allowing the darkness To consume me. 

Here I wake, my feet dangling- Engulfed in A thick dark Coat, gazing up at that very man.   
I narrow my eyes, studying his facial features in awe. 

His jawline was sharp. he had A slight Chin-dimple. His Skin looked smooth; Soft even, a vanilla hue Of white. He was cute. Well, more like handome. I'd say charming, but he hasn't spoken to me. For all I knew he could be some pedophile. But would a Pedo, really save me From myself like that? Carry me gently, calmly. As if he genuinely cared whether or not I was comfortable. I think not. 

Once he realised I was awake, he glanced down at me before Sitting me down on my feet. "Good to know you've awoken. You can Finally walk on your own." He flashes a sly smile. 

I wobble, but balance myself.   
I could feel the heat now Coursing through my veins- the fear of speaking to him, and the anxiety easily settles in- I quickly shake off the jacket carefully tossing it at him. "T-Thanks, but If you don't want this Going up into flames you may wanna just take it back." 

He shoots a curious glance. "Ah, yes. That. Do you mind explaining to me whatever that was?" I roll my eyes at that, "Why do you care?" He scoffes. "Well, that's a nice way to treat someone who just Spared You from exploiting yourself." He shrugs his jacket back on, expressively. 

I sigh. "I'm a freak of nature. I tend to burn things Up when I let myself feel anything at all."   
He narrows his eyes, "define Freak." I sigh. "Someone who can't control themself- someone Who can't function without destroying everything-" 

"That sounds alot more like Lack of maturity rather than solely being a freak of nature." He trails off, extending his hand. "I'm Elijah. Judging by The helpless look you keep giving me, I presume you Knew not of Who, and what I am." He offers a gentle smile. 

I go to shake his hand, slightly glaring back. "What makes you think I'm-" He hissed In interjection. Then I Realised what I had done. "-h-helpless-" I finish, gazing at his hand in shock. "I-I'm so sorry it's...I'm anxious.." soon my hands basically go Up in flames. 

"Shit-Shit-Shit-Shit!!!-" I shake them, but for some reason The flames Make no effort In dispersing. My panicked breathes deepen He looks At me in pity, which Adgitates me a little bit. "Look, just take Deep breathes, calm yourself- try and Regather your thoughts." He coaxes me Through it. I only sigh, and calmly oblige. 

When I realise it's not working, my eyes glide around in search of anything wet- a puddle, or Maybe some potted plant, why would a potted plant be in the middle of the street? I hadn't a clue, I was burning through hopeless ideas, until my gaze settles on a large Waterfountain. 

I run over to it, before sinking my hands beneath the surface of the water. I soon find myself Practically melting against the edge, sighing in relief as my knees hit the asfalt. Suddenly I felt is pressence behind me. 

"Does this happen often?"   
I roll my eyes, not making any effort to turn and face him Once I find the words to speak. "-Do my Body parts basically Set fire to anything around me yeah. I thought we cleared that up when I Burned that stupid building back there." 

I could feel his guilt, as his eyes practically scald my spine. "I can help you." He states, pleadingly.   
I furrow my eyes in annoyance.   
"I mean of course some stranger with No pulse or heartbeat would wanna help freaky little ol' me, huh? I mean unless you want something." 

Enhanced Hearing Is a gift, until it allows you to Hear things like people pitifully gulping, practically speechless. "But Do you really have any other choice right now?" 

I shake my head, sighing. "No. Not really...." i slowly trail off before rushing to my feet. "But How could you help me? You don't even know me?" 

"Well, why don't you..tell me." He sits down next to me. I roll my eyes, sighing heavily. "I'm uh. I'm a uh...hellhound." I stare down at my now charred hands, anxiously playing with them. 

I could feel him looking away, but not in shock or suprise. "How strange." He states Obviously. I roll my eyes, "Yeah I know I've heard it all. In a world, where vampires, werewolves...  
doppelgangers, and witches exist. The last thing you'd expect to find is a hellhound who can't even control herself." 

He gazed at me in slight awe. "No, not that. I find it Rather Suprising It was so difficult for you to confess something that I basically flont on about." My gaze gardens.   
"What..what are you? If you don't Mind me asking." 

"I'm a vampire." He Admits dryly.   
"An original. One of the first."   
I chuckle. "I could only dream of being something...anything..other than this, thing. This monsterous thing. I can't even fathom why or How I Was created. Pushed into existence by the one pair Of people I Didn't have the power to bring back." 

Before he had a chance To speak, I found myself pawing at my forehead. That same pain Slowly Returning. I hiss, and I'm sure he's noticed. It's not like there's a way to hide it though. I mean if I could I would, but if someone basically stuck a pair Of kitchen knives directly into your forehead, would you, a reader- a human more specifically, actually be able to carry on a casual conversation without At least Grazing the Damn thing? 

"What is it?" He interjects my Pool of luminous thoughts flowing through my brain. "My horns." I sigh. "They're coming in. Which means here in a couple days, I'm gonna face one of the most excruciating pain Throughout my entire God given life." I finish explaining, holding a tight slightly adgitated expression. 

"And I'll be here." He says, determination soaking his voice. I could almost taste it. I turn to face him, "W-What??" He smiles softly. "Something tells me you need guidance. Guidance that I can give you. But your going to have to trust me." 

I sigh in defeat. "Okay."   
"But first, we need to run a few Arronds." He flashes a look of curiosity. A tint of pink crept its way onto my cheeks. 

_ **~ Time Skip ~** _

Me being the one to lead the way wasn't exactly thrilling. He kept pestering me about where we were going. I could only reply with a short, "we're almost there-" or a brief "you can trust me." But once we found our way, I was profoundly embarrassed. 

"So this answers the Subtle question lingering about your apparent Supernatural mind." I say with a scoff. "And what do you exactly assume that would be?" 

I chuckle. "Why does this girl Smell so bad?" He rolls his eyes, before I finish. "That and of course you were wondering where the hell we were going. Considering you couldn't exactly fathom the concept of trusting me- not that I'm blaming you, I wouldn't trust a girl who just burned down a twenty eight year old cafe- but I said we'd be there soon, and that you could trust me..sooo...here we are. My humble abode." 

He scans the alleyway deliriously. "You mean to tell me; In one of the most dangerous places on the map, you thought it'd be wise to seek refuge- in a dumpster?" I glare daggers at him. 

I laugh at this. I couldn't help it. And here I thought I was the naive one. "A little danger won't kill me." I trail off smiling. "And I mean that, entirely literal in case you're wondering." 

"Why are we here anyway. Your skin apparently burns down buildings. What good is a dumpster?" I roll my eyes at that. "It's not about what it is, it's what it contains." 

I hop onto the top, my feet landing with a thud. I open it before taking a little leap of faith if you will. 

My feet quiver once I land again. This time in my home. I could here Elijah calling out to me in adgitation. Him being the humble man he is, he'd never step foot in a dumpster. I didn't need to look into his soul to know that.

I sift through my piles of books, my shoes squeaking against The Dumpster. I grab the books, and the satchel hanging in the corner, by the stick with nails I found in the bayou. 

I shove my books in it, along with the Dark objects I'd created over time, to help me connect with my inner demon. So far nothing's really worked, but I have Alot of special power. 

Once the area was Basically cleaned out, I meandered my way out of the dumpster. "Before you go joking about the smell- it's actually brimstone- it's one of the perks of being A hellhound. You don't have to worry about smelling any worse or any better. Ya just smell like..this." I finish explaining with a sigh. 

"These are some books I've used to Take care of myself up to this point, everything I've ever learned about myself, or to control myself I have written in these. I've also made a few dark objects in order to keep in touch with my inner-demon." 

"What do you mean your inner demon?" I sigh before walking with him. "Well every hellhound was created by a demon, but I was different. I'm part demon-"  
"So you're a hybrid-" he interjects  
"-not quite...well you're practically on the dot, but there's a catch...in order to bring that part of myself out I have to kill myself." 

We come to a halt, and he gives me a long, undignified look. I shake my head. "It's not in the way you think, it's not like a sucide mission or anything. I'm already on the verge of death as it is, my horns are coming in. And since I'm alive, in some sort of way- it's already going to kill me so. When I am dead, my inner demon will consume me." 

"And how, how do you know all of this about yourself, if you-"  
"Because I just know...after I killed.." a lump Wove itself into my throat. My breathes hitch. "The thing anchoring my knowledge just so happened to be my humanity. And when I....when I killed my parents I lost it. As soon as I lost my humanity-" 

"You became rational...And your instincts came flowing back to you..." i pry my gaze from my hands, Up to his eyes. "How did you.." 

"I happen to be quite the expert in sacrifice." 

I found myself gazing up at him alot longer than I should have.   
Once I finally managed to move my gaze I felt my cheeks heat up once again. "Anyways um. I'm pretty much broke so, a hotel room is off limits. I need a safe place to flame-proof my Things again. The stuff I conjured up this morning is wearing off." 

"Perhaps the fun has just begun." I tilt my head in suprise, and slight concern. "Now, it's your turn, to wait until We arrive At My destination." He straightens his suit with a smirk. 

I giggle in response. "Well in that case we might need to-" before I could finish, I felt my body Being torn from the ground faster than the speed of light. The world around me practically shifted. And before I knew it my surroundings had changed. 

"Seriously? You didn't even Give me the chance to whine repetedly asking if we were there yet." I say, my voice practically dripping with sarcasm. I felt him set me down. "What's stopping you?" He teases with a smile. "Well, the timing, and of course the achieving look on your face. That alone is enough to tell me we're definetely where you want me to be." 

"And now what are you thinking?" He draws Near me. Almost too close for comfort. I didn't really mind, though for some reason. The way he gazed down at me. What I saw in his eyes...it made me feel...healed. 

Fixed...I felt far from scared.   
I finally found someone I trusted. And for this very act, this man has definetely earned my loyalty.   
"Right now I'm thinking. I really need a drink." 

_ **~ Time Skip ~** _

"You say your humanity is gone, yet- I've noticed you revealing Very many Distinct, human emotions. Tell me, why?"   
I shake my head, pondering his question playfully spinning around my shot glass, as the liquid settled in place. 

"That's what i meant, When you claimed I was a hybrid. It was both a truth and a lie. If part Of me is Demon than, that means part of my humanity is gone. And the other half that remains, will surely refuse it. That's why these horns...they're Definetely taking me down." 

"Why do you wish death upon yourself so greatly?" I sigh, watching him throw back another shot. "Probably because I'm basically without purpose." 

"Why would you Say something like that?" I sigh, rolling my eyes once more for the millionth time to day. Honestly at this point I'm surprised My demonic red Orbs haven't basically rolled Into the back of my head. 

"Well. It's not every day you see A hellhound with Uncontrollable power and a knack for Ruining good things. I mean take the cafe for example." He slides the liquor bottle over to me, and I Take a swig, thinking back to the situation. 

"Here I thought I was honestly connecting with someone. A human- with basically a normal life- the kind of life I've always wanted nonetheless." I throw another shot back, he eyes me wearily. 

"Her name was Coralie. I'd been Coming to this place every day For like; a week. I couldn't stop. It wasn't just the iced coffee, I guess it was the feeling. Being around people so similar to me yet so different." I move my gaze over to him, tears gently brimming my eyes.

"But then I saw her kiss this guy." My breathes hitch. "I guess it just took me a while to realise that i was never going to have something like that. The terror in my heart...a-and the pain. I just wanted to tear my own heart out." 

I lay my head on the arm of the couch, in a slight daze. "And then I just lost it. My meltdown caused the only Building I've been able to connect with since arriving at this supposed town of solace, went down along with my feelings- along with that kind girl." 

The flaming hot tears slowly trickle down my cheek. I wipe them away with my sleeve, "let's just change the subject. What made you think that I- of all people- was worth saving?" I slide the bottle over to him with a smirk. 

After hours and hours of talking that night, eventually I settled in.   
Living in a mantion, is definetely alot better than living in a dumpster. And this man, for some reason I just trusted him with everything. 

I couldn't quite see myself not allowing him to Help string together my life. 

And so that's how it went.   
Every day, he'd help me just a little bit more at a time. Until one day....

_ **~ Huge Time-Skip ~** _

I loved the way the earths breathes would hitch, with each step I took. Meandering in the Bayou- hunting The dozens of lost souls wondering this Very Creek. It was something I had grown used to, after leaving my old life behind. 

My life with The Man in the business suit.

_Elijah mikaelson._

His concerned gaze still litters my consience to this day. "You can't do this on your own I-"   
"Yes I can. This is my destiny Elijah. This is what i was meant for." 

"You honestly believe you're a creature with only one purpose? You can do more than just-" my chest rattles. The darkness Fought its way Through my body. I couldn't let myself Be around him when it happened, I just couldn't.

"Elijah!!" I growl, my voice Crippled by the power Rising And falling against my will.

Before I could say anymore, I grab The brim of his suit- pulling him into A powerful- hungry kiss. 

The moment our lips touched, the world vanished instantly. My eyes fell closed, and all I could feel was him. His warmth, his touch, his being. 

It was agony, knowing that this was the first, last, and only time that we could share this experience this.

My heart ached when his hands cupped my cheeks and pulled me towards him, taking in this final embrace, this kiss of death. 

My whole body craved more, craved him, but it couldn't last. It was just for now, and I couldn't take it. Soon I could feel tears stinging in my eyes, and when he pulled away for air, I pulled him back in.

I was intoxicatedI- I was intoxicating him, but it didn't matter. Nothing would matter after this.

When I finally pull away, a river of emotions re-surface, I could tell by the different colors tinting his face, desire, lust, Longfullness. I longed for him to remain by my side- but this curse Will fight me, until my very last breathe. I just couldn't stay, and allow myself to endanger him. 

I back away, the smile on my face immidiately vanishing, as my lips quiver. The darkness Slithers up my throat, and into my surroundings- through my open lips. 

I grab my throat, my knees colliding with the earth, as flames surround me. 

A mind churning pain finds its way to my forehead. I release a thick, revolting Scream. It was as if I could feel it In my mind. And I couldn't stop it. It was excruciating. 

Soon A pair of small, blood red- dagger like horns- peel their way free. And the veil of darkness consumes my body. 

I could feel myself Practically rising. My throaty scream stretching into an intensifying roar. 

Once the transformation was complete, I found myself staring down at him- Towering over his shocked, partially impressed Eyes looking me over. 

My glowing; firey red Eyes, made it hard for him to concentrate.   
As much as I wanted to stay- the longer I chose to- the more I risked killing him. I nuzzle the Edge of his Cheek, with a huff. My tiny Newborn horns Glisten; illuminating beneath the moonlight. 

"Goodbye, Elijah."   
My voice was calm. I could tell it shocked him. My voice appearing inside his mind- was like a Cloud of thought Gently being unmasked- it'll be as though I was always there. The voice of a hellhound is strong, but not so strong you can lose your mind- strong enough to the point to which you could easily communicate. 

I slowly back away. My large Body weaving past the trees, before I Thrust myself into the wilderness. 

I couldn't rid myself- the pain of leaving him behind was overwhelming. I could Feel our connection slowly breaking- the sound of his voice calling out to me. 

Today, I've found myself Back in new orleans. With more control then ever- but merely a sense brought me here. An instinct to protect. 

Not only was I the only Existing being with the power to take down armies, as well as Put lost souls to rest- alongside hunting them. But I was the only Other creature with the ability to sense a valkyrie. 

And today, the eerie vibe in the bayou wasn't exactly helping.   
That sense. I could almost taste it's honor. 

There I was, roaming about the woods of new orleans.   
I thought about going to see Elijah. I thought about telling him I loved him, and that i wanted more than anything to stay and make a life with him. 

But I just couldn't.


End file.
